


Come home to me

by AliceandtheHatter



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceandtheHatter/pseuds/AliceandtheHatter
Summary: Martin rentre enfin et Yann ne tient plus en place.





	Come home to me

**Author's Note:**

> C'est juste du fluff inutile? Mais c'est un peu cute je crois et on a tous besoin de Bartheill cute

Une heure.   
Soixante minutes.  
Trois mille six cent secondes.

Dans une heure, Martin descendrait de l'avion et retrouverait la place qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter dans les bras de Yann. Mais avant cela, ce dernier devait finir son émission, sortir du plateau en courant, ne même pas prendre le temps de se changer et s'énerver un moment dans les bouchons avant d'enfin arriver à l'aéroport. Les yeux rivés sur ses notes, il souffla, frustré de ne pas pouvoir être déjà arrivé.

\- Yaaaaaann ? La Terre à Yann ?

Il releva les yeux vers le chroniqueur qui le regardait avec insistance.

\- Oui ? Répond-il d'un ton sec sans vraiment le vouloir.  
\- Eh bah... pour un gars qui va retrouver son petit-ami ce soir tu débordes pas la joie de vivre. Je te prévenais que la coupure pub est bientôt finie et qu'il faudrait être un peu parmi nous.

Malgré le ton du présentateur, Étienne affichait son éternel sourire colgate max white sunshine, ses yeux rieurs laissant clairement transparaître qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait. Après tout ce n'était pas nouveau, Yann était insupportable quand Martin était loin de lui mais c'était encore pire lorsque peu avant le retour de celui-ci, il devenait impatient, comptant les heures qui le séparaient des retrouvailles avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Ah, merci, désolé, c'est juste que… je sais pas, j'suis pas d'humeur.  
\- C'est vraiment étrange ça dis donc ! Toi qui est toujours un rayon de soleil quand on te prive de ton Martin. Depuis le temps tu devrais être habitué à tout ça. Il a la bougeotte, il aime voir le monde, tu savais dans quoi tu t'embarquais. Et t'as eu le temps d'y réfléchir, tu sais, pendant les six mois ou t'arrivais pas à le regarder dans les yeux sans rougir parce que tu voulais lui proposer un date.  
\- Oui mais ça ne veut pas dire que je préférerais pas qu'il soit passionné par les reportage sur Paris, ses monuments et sa banlieue et qu'il reste en sécurité… près de moi, ajouta-t-il en grommelant.   
\- Wow. Ça c'est du surprotecteur. Il a déjà abandonné les reportages dans les pays en guerre te plains pas.  
\- Il avait pas le choix je ne peux pas me permettre de friser la crise cardiaque tous les deux jours.  
\- ATTENTION ANTENNE DANS 3, 2, 1…

 

Delayed. DELAYED. Non seulement il s'était embrouillé dans ses fiches parce qu'il était tout sauf concentré et avait perdu du temps à refaire une prise, mais il avait aussi fallu que tous les parisiens décident de prendre le périphérique en même temps, et maintenant l'avion de Martin avait du retard ?? Yann allait probablement devenir fou. Il ne p.o.u.v.a.i.t p.a.s se passer de son petit-ami une minute de plus. Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix, il dû s'asseoir dans le hall des arrivées jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'avion en provenance de New-York soit annoncé. Il avait atterri. Habitué à cette situation, Yann savait que l'homme qu'il aimait était tout aussi pressé de le voir qu'il l'était et que ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il n'arrive. Il courut presque pourtant jusqu'à la porte indiquée, où attendait déjà une vingtaine de personnes qui lui barraient la route.  
Il lui parut qu'une éternité c'était écoulée quand enfin il aperçut les cheveux bruns hirsutes et le sweat gris que Martin mettait toujours pour prendre l'avion. Ou pour dormir. Ou pour traîner dans son appartement. Ou sans raison autre que le fait que ce pull avait appartenu à Yann. Il resta là une fraction de secondes à l'admirer. Son adorable air endormi et ses yeux à peine ouverts qui scrutaient la foule à la recherche de son petit-ami. Ne le voyant pas, il se mordit la lèvre d'un air inquiet. Yann sorti alors de sa torpeur et se précipita vers lui et, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, il le prit dans ses bras. Enfin. Martin était là, contre lui, en sécurité. Il ferma les yeux, respirant le parfum du reporter à pleins poumons, prenant le temps de sentir battre son cœur contre lui.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

La voix du brun aurait dû être inaudible au milieu du hall bondé mais rien d'autre que lui n'existait plus pour Yann, qui senti même ses lèvres effleurer son cou. Il s'écarta alors, juste assez pour qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux et, plaçant ses mains sur les joues de son amant, le caressant de ses pouces, il lui répondit.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Et il l'embrassa.


End file.
